


Conversation in a Car

by Xeen



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Gen, M/M, do you like me, harmless fluff, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeen/pseuds/Xeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You remember I asked if you like me?"<br/>"Please, not again. I'll say it if that makes you stop, okay? Happy now?"<br/>"I must point out that you didn't say anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation in a Car

 

 

"So you like sexbots," Dorian said out of the blue. The cruiser swivelled and changed lane, tires screeching.

"What the hell! No, I don't! I'm not Paul! For god's sake, what's wrong with you!?"

"Yet, there is a significant rise in your blood pressure when you approach one. If you don't like bots, why would your body react in such a manner? It's illogical."

"Come on, take a hint."

"I don't understand."

"You're the one who said I was backed up, you just do the math."

Dorian froze, his skin flickering blue. "Oh…"

"Here you go! Where does it come from anyway? We haven't seen one of those in weeks. Are you looking to get hitched? Maybe you're the one who's backed up."

"I wouldn't know John. I feel no special discomfort, and yet I am what you would call a virgin."

John choked. "Really? Never, as in never? Man, what a waste!"

Dorian nodded, unfazed. "You remember I asked if you like me?"

"Please, not again. I'll say it if that makes you stop, okay? Happy now?"

"I must point out that you didn't say anything." He stared at his partner but Kennex stayed silent, his eyes locked on the road. "I cross checked my data and found your blood pressure increases significantly when you are with me. I theorised that I elicit the same response that the one I observed when you're near a sexbot, therefore if you like sexbots, you like me too."

"My blood pressure increases only because you get on my nerves on a permanent basis. Check it now, you'll see. That kind of sophism is a dead end. Next subject."

"So why are you uncomfortable?"

"Why am I uncomfortable discussing my sex life with my android partner? One got to wonder! Would you stop? Can't you discuss our case or your bunking arrangements with Rudy? Does he treat you well?"

"Don't change the subject, John. I'm sensing that something bothers you. Your heart rate has increased significantly in the last minutes."

"Can't you unplug, disconnect or something? Or turn your mind off the subject, and give me a friggin break!? It's getting old."

"I had a conversation with Val…"

"What? You discuss my private life with detective Stahl, now? You got to be kidding me!"

"Of course not, that would be insensitive, John. I merely asked her for her opinion."

"About what? I swear, Dorian, I…"

"About me. About me, John."

"Oh, okay."

"She thinks you like me."

Kennex sighed. "Why is it so important? We're together practically seven days a week. I can assure you that if I didn't like you, you'd know. No, in fact, you'd be gone, pfff, just like that."

"So you like me?"

"Don't push it."

 

 


End file.
